The present invention relates generally to a motor vehicle, and in particular to a seating system for a motor vehicle.
Seating systems for motor vehicles have been previously proposed. Some systems include seats that can be moved with respect to the floor of a motor vehicle. These systems include configurations for moving the seats in a longitudinal direction.